


The Proud Prince and The Healers

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: Elise skipped ahead. She was always the positive one. "Well," she began in a sing-song voice, "we're the only healers at top level, which means we take care of everybody when they get sick!"Requested by Mostreak.





	The Proud Prince and The Healers

"It’s another day with another battle, Eh Clarine?"

Clarine picked up her healing staff with a sigh. Elise was giggling like she always did. Clarine pushed one of her blonde locks behind her left ear. "A battle is the correct way of putting it," she huffed, "I've never taken care of such a stubborn man in my entire life! And I've taken care of Etruria's knight general when he was bedridden!"

Elise skipped ahead. She was always the positive one. "Well," she began in a sing-song voice, "we're the only healers at top level, which means we take care of everybody when they get sick!" Clarine could only huff again. She knew that Elise was right. She just wished that her job would include more healing and less Crown Prince Xander and Sir Ike pinning the patient down while he tried to bugger off.

The duo arrived at their destination. It was Prince Berkut's bedchamber. Elise shot Clarine a wide smile before knocking on the door. "Prince Berkut," she said, "It's Clarine and I, and we’re coming inn!" 

Before she could receive an answer Elise opened the door.

Clarine sent a quick prayer to the gods. Please let today be easier than yesterday!

Prince Berkut was halfway out of bed. He glared at them once they entered the room. "What do the two of you want?" the prince groaned. Clarine put her hands on her hips and returned the unfriendly look. Today was starting to look too much like the day before. "Do you intend to make a fuss?" she asked. Prince Berkut narrowed his dark eyes at her. "I don't need care from a peasant," he croaked as he waved his hand at her in order to shoo her away, "be gone."

Clarine took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose.

She then walked over to him and hit him over the head with her staff.

The prince fell right back onto the bed. "What the hell was that!?" he hissed. Clarine dusted herself off. "That is what you get for not being able to recognize a noble woman when you see one," She calmly gestured to Elise and added, "or a princess for that matter" He looked at them in pure disbelief. What a rude man.

Elise, not seeming to take notice of what just happened, giggled as she walked over to Prince Berkut.

She examined him thoroughly. Up and Down. Left and Right. Berkut was surprisingly still during the examination. Clarine watched, mildly amused, as her friend fussed over the prince. It was almost reminiscent of Princess Camilla. Almost.

Elise turned over to Clarine. "He has a slight fever and a pretty sore throat, but other than that he's improved from yesterday." Clarine made a mental note to get some cough syrup from Jacob later as she nodded. 

"What are the two of you doing?"

The girls turned their attention to Prince Berkut. He was eyeing them intently. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was shaking like a leaf he might have looked intimidating. Elise tilted her head slightly to the left. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He sat up properly. A coughing fit racked through his body briefly before he could speak. He sighed. "You just said you were blue bloods" he said. Both of them nodded. He rested his hand on his forehead. "Then why on earth are you here, in the Order of Heroes, waving around healing staffs like common clerics?"

Clarine put her index finger to her chin. She always helped with her healing magic, but she never really questioned why. It was simply something that she did.

Clarine looked up at Elise. What would she say?

Elise grinned like she'd swallowed the whole sun. "That's easy!" she said, laughing. "It's what we're supposed to do!" 

Berkut and Clarine both blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" the Prince croaked.

Elise pointed her finger at Berkut. "The nobility have to help the common man, it’s our job to guide and protect them!" She nodded enthusiastically. "We most do our best so our people can live happy and safe lives! At least that's what my big brother Xander says."

Clarine giggled. Elise looked so proud of her answer.

Prince Berkut had fallen quiet. “Very well” he mumbled. He crawled back underneath the covers.

Clarine patted Elise on the shoulder. "I'll get some cough syrup and breakfast for our patient." she said. Elise just gave her the thumbs up.

When she left the room she could hear Prince Berkut calling Elise weird.

She couldn't help, but laugh.


End file.
